


Feeling the Connection

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one-shot; gift fic for Amy494walker. What could happen when you meet your parallel universe counterpart? "Someone is walking over my grave" feelings enhance the experience. ReidxAU!Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amy494walker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy494walker/gifts).



> Spawned off a late-night convo on tumblr: a different take on the rare ReidxReid pairing. AU!Reid meets canon!Reid. This was supposed to be a tumblr ask-box fic. I went a little overboard in the length.

Considering how unusual the situation they had found themselves in, Spencer and his counterpart were adjusting well. It's not every day one encountered a rift in the space-time continuum, a chance discovery of a trans-dimensional portal that intersected at a juncture between parallel universes.

They were discovering how similar their respective realities were, and the minuscule differences that varied greatly when there were differences. But there was also something else... something intangible, yet inflamed the senses.

The merest touch to one had a ghostly echo upon the other. It was a tantalizing experience for both of them, causing goosebumps to form.

A thought crossed Spencer's mind, causing him to shiver. At the same time, the other Reid gave him a smirk and licked his lips.

The other Reid jerked a thumb towards a door; Spencer nodded, the anticipation leaving him breathless. They quickly ducked into the emergency stairwell, Spencer following on his duplicate's heels. The heavy door had barely closed before the other Reid shoved Spencer against the wall and was exploring every inch of him with his hands.

It felt surreal, but it didn't matter—lost as they were in the moment. The rustle of fabric as they moved against one another, intermingled with alternating gasps and groans, seemed abnormally loud in the stairwell. It was exhilarating, their senses heightened by the risk of being caught, the feel of heated skin beneath their fingers, as well as the echo of their touches on their own bodies—making it seem like there were two pairs of hands roaming, skimming, exploring, teasing.

Neither Spencer nor the Reid from a parallel universe could recall neither when they had shed their sweater vests, nor when or even how their shirts were unbuttoned. There was barely any pause or stillness of their hands, though they had taken turns using their lips, teeth and tongue on each other.

Their breathing grew ragged as their movements became more frenzied. Spencer eventually shoved the other Reid down onto the landing and quickly undid Reid's belt and pants, yanked them and his boxers down to the ankles, followed by hastily shedding his own. He moved to straddle his duplicate but bearing his own weight on his knees and facing away from him.

The Reid from the parallel universe ran his hands along Spencer's legs while Spencer caressed his clone's thighs before turning his ministrations to the straining member before him. The twin Reid bucked beneath Spencer, into the hand that encircled his cock, and he bit back a curse. Then he tugged at Spencer to shift backwards, making it an easier reach for him.

Spencer's movements faltered briefly when his counterpart had taken his manhood into his mouth and began to slide his lips and a hand along the shaft. He moaned loudly and fought to keep his legs underneath him. Letting his head fall forward, Spencer moved to reciprocate the actions of his twin, but decided to deep-throat him instead.

Before long, muffled shouts of ecstasy were unleashed as they both climaxed. Spencer had pulled away as he came, groaning loudly while his other self swallowed his seed greedily. His counterpart felt like he was flying apart as he shot his load of come, hitting Spencer squarely in the face.

He was caught off-guard, but recovered quickly, taking a hand to wipe the fluids from his face. A moment of inspiration struck, and Spencer proceeded to lick his hand clean.

At that moment, the door flew open, and a voice called out, "Reid? Are you okay? I heard yel—Oh, God!"

Both versions of Spencer Reid looked up at the source and blanched, seeing the Unit Chief of this universe holding a file folder in front of his face, shielding his eyes from the wanton display.

Hotch cleared his throat before speaking. "Reid, I'm not going to question what you do during your lunch break; how you spend it is up to you. However, discretion should be exercised."

The two Reids exchanged a quick glance, before Spencer, feeling chastised, replied with a "Yes sir. It won't happen again."

"Consider this a warning. It could have been Strauss passing by in the hallway and heard the commotion." All three men grimaced at the prospect.

The other Reid grabbed Spencer's hand to get his attention. He gave this universe's version of himself a pointed look and waggled his eyebrows. A twitch to the full lips of his counterpart spoke volumes, and Reid addressed Spencer's boss. "Alright, Hotch. Duly noted. But before you go," he paused, and nudged Spencer to get up off him. Reid continued coyly, "How about a little bit of pleasure before going back to business?"

Stunned, Hotch's head snapped up and the hand holding the file folder dropped to his side. Instead of seeing a partially disrobed Spencer Reid, there were two. He was shocked into stillness, and was unaware that he had dropped the case file as one of them gave him a wink while the other moved towards him, reaching for his belt.


End file.
